pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny Boully
Jenny Boully (born 1976) is an American poet. Life Boully was born in 1976 in Korat, Thailand, and grew up in San Antonio, Texas, She attended Hollins University, where she earned an M.A. in English criticism and writing. She went on to earn an Master of Fine ArtsMFA with a poetry concentration at the University of Notre Dame, and a Ph.D. in English from the Graduate Center of the City University of New York.Jenny Boully, Tarpaulin Sky Press. Web, Apr. 7, 2018. Her work has been anthologized in The Next American Essay, The Best American Poetry, and Great American Prose Poems: From Poe to the Present, and has appeared in literary magazines such as Boston Review, Conjunctions, Seneca Review, and Tarpaulin Sky. She lives in Chicago, Illinois, with her husband and daughter, and teaches at Columbia College Chicago. Writing Boully's debut collection, The Body,, was printed in 2002.Slope Editions It sold out of its 1st printing, and was re-issued by Essay Press in 2007.Essay Press A groundbreaking use of form, described by American poet and critic Arielle Greenberg as a "text on absence, love, ontology and identity—minus the text," the content of The Body is delivered only in footnotes, while the usual "body" of work is missing. Comparing it to Thalia Field's Point and Line, Greenberg praised The Body as "an invigorating new approach to the idea of a text, of fiction, of essay, of poetry collection," signaling a "courageous and thoughtful new voice in literature." [http://jacketmagazine.com/19/gre2.html Review of The Body in Jacket #19] love affair*, Boully's 2nd book, was nominated for 5 awards and won 2 (Best Book of New Poetry Published in 2006, and Best Second Book) from Coldfront Magazine.[http://features.coldfrontmag.com/2007/01/the_year_in_pri.html "The Year in Print," Coldfront Magazine, January 2007] "Through three sections rife with asterisks and superscript roman numerals," using a mixture of fiction, essay, prose poetry, and memoir,[http://openlettersmonthly.com/issue/two-from-tarpaulin-sky-press/ Review in Open Letters Magazine, Fall 2006] love affair* "challenges the ways in which we construct narratives and read texts," [http://matrixmagazine.org/reviews/2007/05/one-love-affair-by-jenny-boully/ Review in Matrix Magazine, Issue 76] as it "wends a story of broken relationships, deploying everything from mimosa trees and spring to nightclubs and crack-smoke,"[http://reviews.coldfrontmag.com/2006/08/one_love_affair.html Review in Coldfront Magazine, Fall 2006] and explores " the way we learn to love and love again." Boully's 3rd collection, The Book of Beginnings and Endings, "consists of beginnings and endings of more than 30 different texts, spliced together seemingly at random. The subject matter ranges wildly: invertebrate zoology, probability, the psychology of a scream, the retirement of an ice cream man, a plague of frogs. Slowly, the reader notices thematic connections and the shadow of a narrative arc."[http://www.publishersweekly.com/article/CA6469936.html Review in Publishers Weekly, August, 2007] As with Boully's previous collections, The Book of Beginnings and Endings accrues meaning and import through "use of association, rather than spelled-out narrative." It "resembles poetry. The texts themselves are essayistic, except that they are all fictional." A reviewer for the Los Angeles Times focused on another shared element in all of Boully's books -- love, the affair of love, its beginning and it ending: "Like Anaïs Nin, Boully believes exclusively in love; it's her religion." On the relationship between this author and her readers, the reviewer added: It's uncommonly good to read the work of a writer who believes so unabashedly in the miracle of writing—that some dimension, unlike any other, exists between the writer and the reader; that literature is an 'open system,' a 'living system.'"[http://www.latimes.com/features/books/la-bk-discoveries23dec23,0,2282541.story Review in Los Angeles Times, December, 2007] Publications Poetry *''The Body: An essay''. Slope Editions, 2002; Athens, OH: Essay Press, 2007. *''Moveable Types''. Las Cruces, NM: Noemi Press, 2007. *''Not Merely because of the Unknown that Was Stalking toward Them''. Grafton, VT: Tarpaulin Sky Press, 2011. *''Of the Mismatched Teacups, of the Single-Serving Spoon: A book of failures'' (chapbook). Atlanta, GA: Coconut Books, 2012. Non-fiction *''Betwixt-and-Between: Essays on the Writing Life''. Publisher: La Vergne, TN: Coffee House Press, 2018. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Jenny Boully, WorldCat, OCLC OnlineComputer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 7, 2018. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Jenny Boully at the Poetry Foundation *Jenny Boully 4 poems at the Academy of American Poets *Poet's Sampler: Jenny Boully at Boston Review *Jenny Boully poems at Shampoo *Jenny Boully at Softblow ;Books *Jenny Boully at Amazon.com ;About *Faculty profile, Columbia College Chicago *Jenny Boully Official weblog. Category:American poets Category:Living people Category:University of Notre Dame alumni Category:1976 births Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets